


rock hard Lovin

by Miipha



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miipha/pseuds/Miipha
Summary: Dream falls in love with an artist at a concert.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Home?...a house

**Author's Note:**

> Ello, this is my first fanfic so any constructive criticism would be appreciated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream returns home for the holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic, any constructive criticism and feedback is appreciated. I hope you enjoy! <3

Dream pulls into his parents driveway in his black Honda. He unfastens the black seat and turns the car off. He tilts his head back so his dirty blonde hair is touching the back of his seat and his sapphire blue eyes look at his cars’ beige ceiling. 

“I guess I’m home for the holidays”, he lets out a puff of air to get prepared for all the festivities he’d be forced to do. He just wanted to relax after such a stressful year at university. 

He’s studying computer science at Fabric University. He always had a knack for video games as a kid and now he’s a pretty good coder for a young adult. 

He met one of his closest friends at university, George. George and Dream shared a dorm for freshman year and still do for sophomore year. He is the closest friend, closest person he has. 

Dream opens his car door and walks out with his black nike shoes. His friends always joke about how horrible they look but he’s just happy they’ve lasted this long. 

He pulls his heavy red luggage out of the back of his car. The McDonalds smell was hitting him hard, “I HAVE to clean my car out”, he scrunches his nose in distaste. 

After dealing with the horrid smell he was at the front door, waiting to ring the door bell. He looks down at the brown welcome mat and thinks, “Why am I waiting?”. He shuts his eyes and he hears a car starting to come down the street. 

He lifts his head up and open his eyes to be met with a closed brown door decorated in black. “Better not stall for too long and look like a creep right?”, he hears the doorbell send a dinging sound throughout the house. Just a house. 

The door opens and Dream is welcomed by a woman with blonde hair and her significant other with black hair. Dream makes a mental note, “People, just people.”

“Welcome home sweetheart!” the woman pulls Dream into a hug. Dream reluctantly accepts it with his face blank and unreadable like he wasn’t even there. 

“Welcome home kiddo.” the tall man with black hair says. 

“People, just people.” Dream repeats to himself like a broken record. 

Moving past the two people he carries his luggage up the hard wood steps to a room, just a room. A room that happened to carry old childhood memories but still, just a room to him. 

He starts to unpack his clothes into the black dresser. “Just get it done, finish your tasks.” He plops on the blue bed with his black hoodie, staring at the white ceiling

This isn’t home. Home is coming home to Patches. Home is hearing music blast from Puffy’s room. Home is hearing Dad yell at a football game downstairs. Home became a house. 

Dream sinks into the music playing through his headphones. He closes his eyes and takes in every beat.


	2. Puffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focuses on Dreams sister Puffy (Captain Puffy from the Dream SMP)

Puffy was in her room listening to Sappitus when her mom called. “Dream, Puffy, dinner is ready!”

“I’ll eat later!”, that was her younger brother Dream. She can understand why he’s in a bad mood to be home but she wished he at least tried. 

Puffy pulls her earbuds out and pushes her brown hair back into a high ponytail with a blue rubber band. 

She was determined to make this a happy holiday break. Of course she was also upset like Dream but she wanted a break from the shit for once. She can go back to being the worst child when she goes back to her apartment. 

Puffy walked to Dream’s door, her unicorn slipper move silently across the hard wood floor. “Hopefully this goes well,” she thinks to herself. 

She takes a deep breath and makes her face look pleasant, she knocks on the door. Dream opens the door, he looks so out of it, if only Puffy could too. 

“Hey lil bro bro!” Puffy open her arms for a hug. “hey.” Puffy hugs her younger brother as he stands there, still as ever. 

“So, let’s go downstairs and have some dinner, hm?”, she smiles in his face waiting for a response. A puff of air escapes from Dream, “Is that a question or a command?”

“I guess it’s a command since you’re a little bitch.” Puffy grips Dreams’ slender wrist attempting to drag him to dinner. 

“Come on! Stop being such a goddamn pussy.” Dream was actively pulling away from Puffy. This bitch does not give in, how stubborn. 

“Fine! Starve then!” Puffy’s anger gets to her and she pushes Dream into us room and slams the door. That bitch can starve, she makes her way downstairs. 

-

That ungrateful little, ugh, now I’m all heated! Puffy turned the corner into the kitchen. Good thing she was wearing slippers, the cream colored tile looked cold. 

“Hey honey!” mom waves towards Puffy. “I hope you enjoy dinner, it took David and I some time.” mom nudges the tall black haired man. 

Can she at least tone it down in front of her? Puffy rolls her eyes. She sits down at the table as her mom places a plate in front of her, full of baked ziti. 

“So, how’s university?”, mom kicks David and gives him a “You shouldn’t ask that” look. “Well I mean, your slipper look nice!”

David tries to save it with a smile and Puffy lets him. “Yeah I got them a month ago, they were on sale and they looked...happy.” Puffy smiles at David and starts to eat dinner. 

The ziti was flavorful and hot, better than she thought it would be. “Wow, this is really good guys!” Puffy digs into the hot food, she hadn’t had a meal this good in months. 

Puffy, David, and her mom have a good conversation and finish dinner. Puffy wished Dream joined them but realizes if he was here they might not have enjoyed themselves as much. 

-

Puffy makes her way back upstairs, Dream’s door is still closed. She opens her bedroom door, crawls onto her purple bed sheets, and hugs her old multicolor unicorn plushy. 

The unicorn was from her favorite show, Rainbow Shipwreck. Captain was her favorite character, his little hat was just so adorable. 

Puffy hears a knock on her door. Puffy looks up at the white door, she noticed her room was dark, she could pretend to be asleep. 

“Come in”, the door opens and reveals Dream standing in the doorway. He steps over the mess on the floor and makes his way over to her bed. He sits at the foot of her bed and lays back, his hair plops back with it. 

Dream states at the ceiling. “Do you...Do you think Dad misses us?”, Puffy looks down at her blue unicorn plushy trying to avoid the question. 

“I’m sorry if you don’t want to talk about it, it’s the only thing on my mind when I’m in this house.”, silence fills the room. Dream was about to get up and leave until Puffy let out a sigh.

“I try to forget about him, I try to erase his existence.” Puffy grips the unicorn plushy and Dream turns to look at her. 

“I mean he’s dead now, there’s nothing we can even say to him, all we can do is forget.” tears start to well up in her eyes. 

Dream was quiet, it wasn’t fair. He doesn’t get to bring something like this up and just stop there to watch me cry!

“Fuck you Dream, why would you bring it up! I just want to have a happy holiday like everyone else but no. I get this broken family that’s held together with a goddamn band-aid!” Puffy closes her eyes. 

Dream moves closer to Puffy and wraps his arms around her, he smiles as tears well up in his eyes. 

“Heh, we’re so broken. But at least we have each other, kinda.” Puffy open her eyes and smiles at Dream, “Yea...kinda.”

-

After sharing a hug Puffy gets an idea. “Hey you know my favorite artist Sappitus is supposed to hav a concert around here, wanna come?”

Dream looks at her in disbelief and distaste. She knew he didn’t like the artist, he always made fun of her for it. “It’ll be an excuse to get out the house.” Dream rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh. “Fine, I’ll go with you, but I’m not gonna act like I’m having fun ok?”, “Ok.”

Dream gets up and makes his way to his room to sleep for the night. Puffy closes the door, takes off her slippers, and gets under the covers. 

“Hopefully I can get a cool dream tonight” she whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic so any constructive criticism and feedback would be great. I hope you guys enjoy the fanfic. As of right now I don’t plan for any smut to be in this so yea.


End file.
